The Hunter, Assasin and the Society Of Death
by Ethan Writer
Summary: A young man, trained as an assassin gets hired as a data thief. With this mission he uncovers one of the worlds oldest an most hidden secrets. With new enemies an allies around every corner, how will the young assassin manage to survive and come out on top of the deadly game of Hunter and hunted?


**I don't own Twilight and I never will and I don't want to. Well here is another spin-off of off that horrible movie and great books. (Which is sometimes extremely cheesy and cliche...) Characters who played in the movie except Robbert Pattison, Kirsten Steward and that other morn who played what's-his-face (The freaky dead guy who acts like he rules everything) were great, the three I mentioned were just plain terrible.**

**So imagining the book is more real, but I replace Kirsten, what's-his-face and Robert with people like Taylor Hoechlin (Who actually auditioned to be Edward), Scarlet Johanson and Johnny Depp. (The Vamp film of him, where he's a vamp fits with the volturi)**

The stars were shining brightly in the pitch black sky, over the never sleeping city. A figure dressed in a black hooded cloak that covered most of his body and hid his face. He sat in a crouching position on top of a small perch of a church that overlooked an expensive residential area, looking at the house a couple of yards away.

The figure swiftly jumped from the perch using his strength and agility to propel him an extraordinary distance forward und up, the rest of the work was done my gravity and air resistance. He had spread his cloak open to let him glide across the security gates and walls, yet still invisible due to his precise timing. The camera had turned and he swooped over the electric fencing, landing with his feet on a guard's shoulders, he clamped his boots tightly to the guard's neck and spun, breaking his neck. He quickly jumped from the falling body to the ground, not making a sound as he did so.

He stealthily used the shadows and gardens vegetation to stay hidden while approaching a door that led to the security room of the complex. Making sure there was nobody around he slipped inside the room, and leap towards the mad sitting in the chair monitoring the camera's and slit his neck. Glancing at the screens, he smirked. There were five people in total guarding the hall that lead to his destination and target. Without hesitation, he plugged in a device and uploaded his own personal virus to the security system. His watched that functioned as monitor and small communicator now had access to the security systems defences and its camera's.

He had prepared for this mission and it had been easier than he expected, nothing was this easy and that put him slightly on edge. He moved thru the hallway, a black katana in hand as he moved, slicing the guards at critical areas with clinical precision. They weren't even good enough to put up a fight, and they were guarding this place, and the information his client sought after. However, when he killed the last few men in the way of his target, he realised why that was. The whole building was a cover-up for a larger basement laboratory, and it was in use from what he read, the study however did contain the information on the projects of that the company did in the basement. This suggested that there was somebody who would check up from time to time on the progress of these projects.

Suddenly a beeping noise interrupted him from his thoughts, looking at his watch, he saw somebody making his way towards his location with a gun in hand, and following him were a small team of men with assault rifles. Sighing, he took all the data from the computer and planted a small virus, yet another one of his specially designed bugs that would allow him to obtain any data he required. The bug would stay dormant, not interrupting the source coding that it hid within until he gad the command for it to steal data.

Using his agility with the fluidity of a gymnast, he leapt from wall to wall until he reached a window at the top of a bookcase. Climbing thru, he leapt out in to the shrubs and disappeared into the night leaving no traces of him except the single bug. He had activated the kill switch on his security bug as he left the premises, which had not only killed the bug, but everything connected to the security server. Walking down the street he removed a phone and quickly dialled the number of his client and waited for her to answer the phone.

"Wolf, I presume you called me to inform you have completed the task I gave you?" a feminine but strict voice answered the phone.

"Yes, now I expect my payment in 24 hours. Once you have paid the full amount, I'll give what you want." A young, powerful but deep and mysterious voice replied, the voice of the assassin and thief.

"Don't play games with me young Wolf. I'll transfer the money at the time you give me the data-drive."

"Sounds within reason, however know this. If I so much as suspect your trying to get away with this without paying and try to kill me, I will destroy you." He said, there was a tone that suggested he would do it with sadistic pleasure if it came to that.

"Of course. You were highly recommended, and for a young cub who's only been in the business for the last couple of months, your reputation is quite fearsome."

"Hn. Tomorrow at the Lost Empire Café at 12, you'll know me by the motor cycle gear." He said before hanging up his phone.

Getting on a pitch black motor, he sped away to his apartment in the City. As always the traffic was packed, but he swerved thru the cars as he drove, but ahead of him, the intersection was blocked so he had to either stop or take another route. Swerving towards the incoming lane he raced thru the oncoming traffic, enjoying the adrenaline that pumped thru his veins and the feeling of the speed he was traveling at. Just as he heard a few cars honking at him, he took a sharp turn and headed up the parking toward the top level.

He walked back to his apartment in his ordinary clothing. A black leather jacket, wife beater and jeans fit him perfectly, highlighting his muscular athletic build. A silver wolf with blue tanzanite for eyes hung around his neck, lying on the skin that was exposed below his neck. As he entered his room, he took off his backpack and set it down, removing his weapons and cloak. Sighing he walked towards a bookshelf and thrust his katana in a small barely noticeable groove and turned it, unlocking his weapons storage unit behind the bookshelf. Putting everything away including the Katana, he walked back out of the room and closed it.

The penthouse was luxurious, having black granite and cherry-oak cabinets in the kitchen with stainless steel appliances. A large island stood in the middle separating the kitchen from the lining area, where he had a large LED TV, and fireplace. There was a door that led to his private pool and garden. He had never bothered to have a dining area, as he never invited a lot of people over and hadn't really cared to invite people over either. Walking to his room, he walked down a short hallway that had four doors leading to his spare bedroom, study, gym and guest bathroom. The fifth door was a double door at the end of the hallway, the master bedrooms door. It was rather large, with an extravagant view of New York.

He went to the on suite bathroom, taking a shower letting his tense muscles relax in the downpour of warm water. His black spikey hair clung together making it even spikier than before, he closed his eyes as he thought about going back the next week. He had to go back to his father and family, a family friend had died and he needed to attend the funeral. He didn't want to leave, because he might put his family in danger of his enemies, but he had to do it. Combing his hand thru his wet hair, and opening his brown eyes he shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts. Turning off the tap, he dried himself and put the towel around his waist walking out into his bedroom. Pulling on a pair of boxer he climbed into bed and laid there for five hours until he finally found some sleep.

**Lost Empire Café**

* * *

A woman with strawberry blond hair and ruby red lips sat in a café, her formfitting white dress left nothing to the imagination. Her cleavage barely hidden beneath its fabric and the pendant she wore had done nothing but accent that part of her body, leaving many of the men in the café staring or shifting uncomfortably around trying to hide their arousal. Finally, a young man with leather jacket and hood that covered his face in shadows entered the café, walking straight towards an empty table he sat down and ordered a glass of juice and salmon sandwich.

She got up and walked over to him and sat down across him.

"Morning Wolf"

"Amelia Pollof I presume."

"That's right."

The waiter suddenly returned with the meal Wolf had ordered and asked her if she wanted anything, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand indicating she didn't want anything. She watched as he ate his sandwich, tracing his strong jawline with slight stubble on his chin. The rest of his face was hidden in shadows, so it was impossible for her to really know who she was dealing with. After he finished his meal, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but it was hidden from view.

"You know, you could have eaten something at least. I seem to be getting quite the stares and comments from the men around here, because of that." He commented.

"I have already eaten before you arrived. Now, shall we do our business?" she asked

"Of course." He took out a tablet and showed her the information she wanted and copied it onto a small data drive.

She nodded and transferred the money, eager to get the data he had, but knew she had to be patient or else she might mess up this exchange. Once the transfer was done, she nodded towards him. He looked at his temporary account and nodded, he quickly sent a couple of commands to his computer and it transferred the money along a series of accounts around the world before depositing it into his personal account. The credit jumps would take about 2 days, but in the end, the transactions were untraceable.

He gave her the data drive before paying his bill and getting up.

"If what I believe is true, I might ask your assistance once again Wolf."

"Trust me, from what I've gathered, you'll be doing that in a couple of days. I will do it, but I'll be gone for at least a month." He said and walked out.

She stared after him and sat there for a few more moments before leaving. He had to travel roughly 4 898km towards his home, his real home. That would work out at about 23 hours of continuous driving at 220km/h. Wolf got on his motorcycle and drove thru the City and when he came to the road he would take to his home town, he accelerate to top speed, which on his bike was 280km/h.

Wolf drove for what seemed to be hours and hours, never taking a break. He had been trained to go without resting, food, water and a bathroom for days, as such he wasn't worried about getting exhausted by driving this distance for the without breaks. Weaving past slow-moving cars and trucks, he made the journey in 18 hours.

As he drove into the home town, he slowly drove up to a hotel. It was an expensive one, but it didn't matter not him seeing as he owned 35% of the shares in 3 of the largest companies in the world. Actually Wolf Grayson owned that, but it didn't matter as that name was just a simple alias, and he was the person who owned that alias. He had heard from the phone call with his father that his childhood friend had returned to the town and she would love to meet him and have a night out in town with him.

He rented one of the rooms that met the requirements he wanted, knowing that his father already had to cater for his sister and her new boyfriend. He remembered the previous year when those people came, they had caused his illness. Their arrival had changed him, morphed him into who he is now. Not the assassin and thief, no the strong, agile and deadly person. They were responsible for that, he had never forgiven them for that, even thou they had no idea they were the cause of this to happen.

What saved him thought was something he had found, the knowledge of his people and the wisdom that came with it was quite enriching. It had taught him secrets of them that he would never had imagined, and it all helped him master this curse he had obtained. He had learned to control himself and his urges, his bloodlust he cured by doing assassination work and other activities such as hunting "them". He felt nostalgic, as he looked out of his bedroom window, it had been two years since he left here and now he was suddenly back.

Lying on his bed he relaxed and for the first time in a long time, enjoyed the feeling of being free from his live back in the other part of the United States. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Just wondering where you are son."

"I'm in town dad, the work has given me a nice hotel suite. I know sis is staying with you, so I thought way not take up the works offer to pay all my expenses?"

"I have got to say, I never knew being a dirt bike driver could be so rewarding."

"You haven't seen anything yet dad. Anyway, I have got to go to a meeting. I'll see you soon."

"Bye son."

With that Wolf ended the call and tossed the phone into his bedside stands drawer and closed it. Smiling slightly, he went to sleep, knowing he had no work for the next month maybe even longer.

**WAMHA Headquarters (World Anti-Meta-Human Agency)**

* * *

Several people sat dressed in business suites sat at a board members meeting. Several women were dressed in business suites and a few in elegant dresses. The men were all dressed in tuxedos. The entire group was looking at documents in front of them on a detailed report of Meta-Human activity around the world. Reports of unfathomable crimes happening, then there was the break in at one of their labs. It was disturbing that somebody might have gotten away with their research.

Thankfully the system only showed that the culprit have made it away with the shallow part of the research, the more intensive research would have surely caused the party that obtained to blackmail the company or turn them in. Since none of those had happened yet, they assumed that the information they have gotten from the computer was correct.

A woman in the group pursed her limps.

"There are Meta-humans immune to aging. However their abilities are as concerning as their diets. However we should look into the genes that cause that before we eradicate them from the planet."

"It would solve a lot of our problems to live longer. However, there are consequences in doing so."

"I am fully aware of that."

The group went silent again, thinking about what they can do. They had been capturing and experimenting on these filthy creatures for as long as their families had this organization. WAMHA was roughly 40 years old in those years they haven't gotten solutions to any of these problems yet, but they would soon gain answers as to the source of these problems. They have been tracking a gene sequence present in 12 species known to them. It could trace back to a common ancestral species or person where the gene sequence originated.

As of last year there were 32 known Meta-Human species and they were sure there a lot more left undiscovered. Just how many there were, they didn't know, but they did however know that there is a new species out there that's more powerful than a lot of the other species. All they know of this species is, is that it's a new type of Shape-shifter with the ability to mimic other species' abilities, but there lies a problem in that. It would require that this species has the ancestral gene that gave birth to all the other species.

"The ancestral species are Shape-shifters?"

"We think it is, that's the only way to clone other species' abilities."

"Makes sense, but that also means that some of those in that species had a defect that causes the other abominations."

The meeting soon ended with the discussions of the possible new threat and ancient species. What one of the founding members didn't tell the rest was, that witches were also part of the reason different species existed. He had been witness to one of these events, the making of the nightshade a new species. The one created was to see if the witch was strong enough to recreate the event, and to prove if it is possible.

The nightshade or shadowrunner had the ability to become invisible and travel by shadows. They were and still are the species that were taken at a young age and trained to become assassins, but with the possibility of the older species that could clone that ability, he had no idea what could happen in the future. He knew the humans were weak and meant to slowly but surely evolve into the ancient shifter specie, but it scared him and the others. That's why they try to stop it, to keep everything normal.

**Rea Pollof**

* * *

Rea was sitting on her bed, looking at the information her sister has gathered. She was investigating the disappearance of a few supernatural beings, and that had led her to the company that her sister had sent Wolf to, to gather the information. The information had led her to shocking and horrible truths. One was discovering there were different lines of witches who drew their power from different sources and that even they were part of an older species that mimicked the powers from nature.

She considered what she was doing and how this was going to influence the battle to save al supernatural creatures and beings. The best thing would be that this being takes her side and helps her fight and save the supernatural world from xenophobic humans. According to her, every creature that was Homo sapiens in origin deserved to be treated like their counter parts. It's not their fault that they evolved to something better and stronger than humans. the mere thought of people being treated different because of their extra abilities.

With a frustrated growl, she got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom. She opened the cold tap and splashed her face with the water to cool her down as well as calm her a little bit. She couldn't lose her calm temper now, and throw everything her sister had worked so hard for down the drain. Without any warning the glass objects in the bathroom all shattered and flew all over the room, pieces of it almost hitting her in her face, but an invisible barrier stopped it centimetres away from her face.

**Whose who? What is happening? Do you like it? What does evolution have to do with supernatural entities? Who is the mysterious Wolf? Why aren't you reviewing? Why are you not? I need reviews!**

**So do you love it or hate it? Is it any good? I thought of it last night and wrote this in 2 hours. Just did some editing today before I publish it. I still need to complete my other stories' chapters. BLEH!**

**If you love me and are about this author please send him a review. Chapter is actually about 3257 words long.**

**Also you would have noticed that I didn't really use the Twilight book to do this story, the characters are going to be the books. Like the Cullen's are a vampires like in the book called cold-ones, but there are going to be several other species of vampires, some having advantages over others.**


End file.
